It's All Because of You
by Jade Assassin
Summary: Hey minna-san!!! This is my first fanfic that I'm actually putting on the internet...It's angst, very heavily, and very short. Please be gentle......j/k Praise or flame ONEGAI!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the character in this fanfic. This is just for people's entertainment, and not to be taken literally. This didn't happen to anyone I know, nor do I think it will ever happen to anyone I know. If you sue me, you will get nothing out of it. I'm broke. I'm not getting paid for this fanfic, so don't try. Please enjoy this angst fanfic. I wrote it without really thinking of it. This is my first, and probably only, angst fanfic I ever write. If you would like to praise or flame me, it's okay.  
  
Author's Note: What ever looks like this: /I can't stand this author!!/ That is what the person is thinking. And this person in the fic isn't me!! Just to let you know , I really didn't intend this fic to come out as bad as it did. The first person is someone unknown to me or anyone else that I know of. I think this person is like this ant and I just killed, date: 5/10/01, time: 3:50AM. I don't feel guilty killing the ant or the person that is unknown in this fic. Sorry, I have no feelings at this point of my life.  
  
It's All Because of You  
  
Jade Assassin  
  
/He loved me; he said he loved me, that he'd never leave me behind for another./  
  
A tear ran down my cheek. The dagger I held glistened in the moonlight.  
  
/The blade is my only new friend. The only one I can trust, the only one I can trust with my heart.with my soul.with my life./  
  
I gripped the hilt on my dagger with intensity in my eyes. My tear stained face cried harder and harder.  
  
/I'll never have to suffer the thought of you ever again. The pain I'm feeling, will never be shared again. The love given to you will die.NOW/  
  
I held the dagger over my head, and in a swift curve, I rammed the dagger into my own body. Over my own heart, which is now beating it's last heartbeats.  
  
/This is good-bye, Heero Yuy. My one last good-bye to you. I'll never have to see that painful face of your ever again. Good-bye painful memories. Good-bye my last love./  
  
The dagger sped down to my heart. With all my night, I tried to dig the dagger into my hurting heart. Little did I know HE was holding the other end of the dagger, by the blade.  
  
"How the hell did you find me?" I asked the one who had broken my heart just the night before. "You're not good at covering you own tracks." He said in that ice-cold voice of his.  
  
"Go back to you BELOVED, the one named RELENA PEACECRAFT/DARLAIN!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! That girl doesn't even know what her last name is!"  
  
"What are you blabbing on and on about?"  
  
"With that kinda attitude you give me, you expect me to keep on living? And with you in my life?"  
  
Heero started at me with a black face.  
  
"Do you really love me, or is it just an act to get Relena jealous of me and show MORE AFFECTION TOWARDS YOU?" I literally screamed in his face that was so close to mine. "I hate you! I hate you! I-"  
  
Lips touching mine interrupted my ranting and screaming. I started to soften up, but then I remembered what had happened last night at a rare party that was being held at Quatre's mansion. I broke away from him, and slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you! How dare you, even after I saw what you did last night with Relena! I know by her expression that she didn't make you do that!"  
  
Heero looked at me like I was a stranger. He still was holding my precious dagger.  
  
"Let go! Let go of my dagger, Heero!" I tried to get my dagger away from his tight grip, "You're hurting it! I mean it! Let GO!!"  
  
"Is this what I have done to you?" he asked with his breaking monotone voice, his ice-cold eyes looking and glistening in my the moonlight.  
  
I decided to just let go of my dagger and let him have it. I didn't want ANYTHING he touched, after what he did to me.  
  
"You poor thing." his hand went up to touch my tear stained face.  
  
I backed away quickly, forgetting where I was; I got up, and ran away from him. I kept on running, deeper and deeper into the forest that was nearby. Unfortunately for me, he followed me. I was only running at his jogging pace. I tried to run faster, but my legs were tired, so I did the best that I could. I looked back to see if he was following me. I stopped, he was nowhere in sight. Then I felt a hand slip over my mouth, and another restraining my body.  
  
"I'll never hurt you again. You know I'd never hurt you. I promise." the voice I didn't want to hear whispered in my ear.  
  
I bit his hand. It didn't affect him.  
  
/Damn you, Prefect Soldier! I hate you!!/  
  
Soon I tasted his blood in my mouth. I tried to scream, but his hand prevented me from doing so.  
  
"As soon as you calm down, I will let go of you."  
  
After about an hour of standing up in the position, Heero let go.  
  
"I don't understand you, Heero Yuy. I don't think I want to anymore." I hissed at him as a threat.  
  
"I still love you. I don't know what you are talking about with Relena."  
  
"Of course you don't! You don't want to admit it!"  
  
"I will NOT permit you to kill yourself!"  
  
"Just leave me alone! Don't I EVER get alone time with just MYSELF?"  
  
"I want you to think about the people you care about. Think hard. Who will you hurt if you die? And died not in battle, but suicide? Who will take care of your dear little brother? How do you think he will take it? The last of his family leaving him to survive by himself?"  
  
"I already took care of him."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I killed him!"  
  
"But when? Why?"  
  
"I killed him because he was BEGGING me to! He missed out mother! Our father! I killed him last night! After I saw what you and Relena were doing! I buried him between our mother and father's grave! Are you satisfied now?! You've ruined my life! Now I must join my family!"  
  
I toke out my gun, polished and ready to fire. My only other backup plan.  
  
"If you kill yourself, who else are you leaving behind?"  
  
"No one else I know of."  
  
"What about me? Did you EVER think about me?"  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
"Heero Yuy, the one you love."  
  
I stopped, "What did you say?"  
  
"I'm Heero Yuy. Your lover."  
  
"Yeah, I bet that's EXACTLY what you said to RELENA before you jumped on top of her and made LOVE to her!"  
  
"Put the gun down."  
  
"NO! You can't possibly know what I'm going through! Why won't you just leave me alone?" I broke down in tears again. I pointed the gun to my head.  
  
"If you don't leave me alone.I'll.I'll.I'll swear I'll shoot!"  
  
"I love you, you know that. Last night I wasn't with Relena. I was with you. Don't you remember?" he asked pleadingly.  
  
"You were with Relena! At Quatre's party, you were dancing ALL night with Relena. Not me! I left the party, right after I saw you kiss Relena!"  
  
"I would NEVER kiss Relena! Why would I?"  
  
"Because you drank he punch!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah! I spiked the punch just to see what would happen!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I had a little bit left, so I decided to use it! Are you happy now?"  
  
"NO! I want you!"  
  
"You won't have me EVER again! After I shoot, you can be with Relena, and I can be with my family!"  
  
"I don't want to be with Relena! I WANT Y-!"  
  
Heero's sentence was cut off my a gunshot.  
  
A voice known to both Heero and I said, "Now, my Heero, come to me. I know you love me more anyway! You will never have to see her anymore."  
  
The gun I held in my hand dropped to the ground, followed by my almost lifeless body. "Thank.you."  
  
The last thing I saw before I left this cruel and hateful world was Relena standing from of my with a gun in hand, pointing up. Then she blew of the gun's smoking top, and laughed hysterically.  
  
Then the cruel and hateful world that I once knew was just a dream  
  
Just a cruel.cruel dream  
  
/Heero, it's all because of you./ 


End file.
